Uncle Lucy
by Itamiyumi
Summary: A continuation of the second chapter of Mix n Mash by SerinSykes. Also co-written by her. Lucius is tortured by his triplet nieces who are pranksters. Who eventually go to Hogwarts and meet up with the twins and chaos begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How the torture was started.

To tell the truth, the day didn't start off half-bad. The Dark Lord was gone, but he had managed to keep himself out of trouble. In fact, he had taken care of that mess yesterday.

It was about noon when he heard a knock on the door. There seemed to be no one there, he took a step to see if it was some troublesome kid. He stopped dead when he felt something against his foot. He looked down to see three baskets, each held a small toddler. There was a note attached to the top of the middle basket.

_Dear Lucius, _

_I have to go on a mission and can not take my daughters with me. I need you to take care of them. Their names are Meleena, Miranda, Melinda. They already respond to them, so don't worry about getting them confused, they won't let you. I don't know how long I will be gone, I know that you won't worry about me, just take care of them, or else!_

_Love,_

_Lucinda_

"Damn!" he cursed out loud, these were his squib sister's daughters. They were about two years older than Draco.

"Baa Unka Wucy!" Came a small voice.

"Who said that?" He looked down at the girls, one of them was shaking a finger at him while the other two were giving him disapproving looks. He didn't know that toddlers could do that.

"Fine." He sighed and picked up the three baskets. He set them on the table in front of Narcissa, who was feeding Draco.

"Who are they?" She asked uneasily.

He pulled out the letter and read the names to her. "Meleena, Miranda, and Melinda. They are apparently our nieces."

"I thought your only sister was a squib."

"She is."

"I thought we had a barrier that kept out non-magical persons."

"We do."

"Then, how?"

"I don't know. She always managed to get in to places she wasn't supposed to."

"Maybe we need to re work the shields."

"She won't come back until she comes for the girls. We really don't want to keep her out then, I have a feeling that these girls will be troublesome."

a few weeks later

Troublesome was an understatement. They were chaos incarnate! And the worst part was, no one believed him. He put them all in one room, hoping that they would sleep. The cosmos was not on his side today.

CRASH! He ran back to the room of the girls. It was annihilated. The only thing that was intact was the furniture, but they were stuck to the ceiling!

"Narcissa!" He bellowed and ran to her.

"What?" she was curious.

"The girls, they destroyed the room I put them in! The sheets are ripped, the pillows are no more, even the paintings are ruined!"

"What?!" She quickly got up and practically ran to the room.

Lucius followed her and his mouth dropped, everything was in pristine condition! And to make it worse, the girls were sleeping on the bed, acting as innocent as a newborn unicorn.

"Lucius! How dare you start lies about theses children!" Narcissa exclaimed.

He just kept quiet, he knew better, he really didn't want to sleep on the couch again tonight.

The next few years were no different, some incidents were worse than others. Like the trip to the Ministry of Magic, which resulted in even Weasley's laughing at him. Then their first visit to Knockturn alley, those three demon brats are the reason why people are so weary of Knockturn alley now. And what may be the top of the pile of shame was the diner party, where the self-cleaning bathrooms were ruined beyond repair after they were through 'remodeling'. The worst part was that no one ever believed that it was them, they all blamed it on Lucius.

They took quite a chunk out of the family funds to keep the honor of the Malfoy name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, this is just for fun, it was co-written by SerinSykes. A continuation of her snippet in chapter two of Mix n Mash.

Am I forgetting something? Oh yea, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Ok, I think that is all.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Letters

The time had come, the troublesome trio got their Hogwarts letters, and they were all going to Diagon alley to get their supplies.

The day was doomed to disaster from the start.

As Lucius awoke and put his feet on the ground, he felt water up to his ankles. And Narcissa's and his room was on the second floor!

The girls showed magical talent from the day they were dropped on his doorstep, and they had already mastered wandless magic! Hence the water that was only flooding his room.

He didn't dare bellow, he just knew that they had a perfectly innocent excuse as to how they didn't cause this. And surely they would find a way to blame it on him without actually saying it.

He glanced at his wife to make sure she was asleep before muttering "troublesome trio." After the first few years, he had the bright idea to give them all separate rooms in different parts of the house. He hoped that it would discourage their trouble making ways if they couldn't collaborate. He was wrong, if anything, it only made the problem worse. Their pranks only increased in number, each of them individually doing smaller pranks while working together for at least one larger prank a month.

Breakfast was tense, but mostly event-free.

After that, they went to Diagon Alley, which definitely could have gone better.

First they went for wands.

"Welcome to Olivanders, do all three of you cute young ladies need wands?"

"Yes." Meleena had become the spokesperson of the three, she was quick witted and always had an excuse at hand.

Melinda was the thinker, she could figure out how to manipulate magic to her will and get out of anything.

Miranda was the spiteful one. She could remember any little detail, which was quite useful for Melinda who could figure out loopholes, and Meleena who could twist them to her use.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Olivander asked sweetly.

"I will." Came from a seemingly excited Miranda. Lucius knew better though.

"Of course, come over here and I will measure you." Miranda made a face to the other two when Mr. Olivander had his head turned. Lucius knew what that face meant, Mr. Olivander was on their hit-list.

Melinda had a thoughtful look on her face, which was never good. While Miranda was trying out different wands, Melinda whispered to Meleena. Lucius wanted to hide, he knew he would have to spend more gold than just what the wands cost.

Suddenly, Mr. Olivander's cloak was on fire. He started to jump around, yelling, "do something Mr. Malfoy! Do something!" Lucius waved his wand, he intended to put out the fire with just magic, but for some reason, a bucket of water appeared over Mr. Olivander's head. Of course it tipped over and Mr. Olivander was doused.

The terrible trio giggled innocently, and Meleena said "Uncle Lucy, I thought you told us not to pour water on people in public." Olivander glared at Lucius, but continued with his job. Smiling sweetly at the girls.

It took a while, but all three were fitted with wands, and luckily there were no more incidents, in the wand shop at least. It still cost Lucius quite a bit extra to replace the coat, which according to Olivander was worth 50 galleons, 23 sickles, and 4 knuts.

Next was the robe shop, which was rather uneventful considering the terrible trio. All they did was wiggle a lot, then as they were leaving they exclaimed loudly that the muggle tailors were so much better than that. Luckily it didn't cost him extra for that, as they had already paid for their robes. Lucius did however make a mental note to send the shop some 'persuasion' to never tell anyone about the comments.

Now was the book store. He knew he would have to spend some extra gold even if the girls behaved, they loved books, every one of them. An idea came to him, "Girls, if you behave in the book store, I will let you have 5 extra books each."

"25" they said in unison which made Lucius twitch.

"11" He said tightly

"20" again in unison.

"13"

"18"

"15 is my final offer."

"Deal."

Meleena looked to her other triplet sisters and said "girls, scatter." All Lucius saw after that were three dust clouds leading to the book store.

The girls were frantic trying to decide which books they wanted. Finally, they had their pics. Lucius paled at the prices, he would have to go to Gringotts to get some more gold.

"Girls." He said in as nice a tone as he could muster. "how about you wait here for me? I have to go on a quick errand, I will be right back." He could not stand the idea of leaving them alone, but it was a better alternative to taking them with him.

"But Uncle Lucy," He twitched "if we stay here we will find more books that we want, it was not a part of our original agreement." Meleena said sweetly.

"..... Fine!" Lucius did not want to spend more on books that probably held his doom.

The problem was that Lucius still underestimated the terrible trio's abilities. Mostly their puppy-dog eyes. The moment they stepped through the doors to Gringotts, everyone stared at them.

The triplets were in awe at first, but then launched into a sudden-death round of twenty questions. All three of them speaking at once in excited and rather loud voices. Poor Lucius couldn't keep up.

Finally, they stopped when it was their turn in line. "Yes Sir and Ladies." The goblin seemed to be addressing the girls more than Lucius.

"We need to make a withdrawal, Malfoy vault."

"Of course Sir, do you want to go to the vault, or just get some here?"

"We want to go to the vault! Please Uncle Lucy, can we go to the vault?" All three of the girls squealed at once.

"The vault it is." The goblin said without even looking at Lucius. He led the way and the girls just loved the ride.

The happier they were, the more wary it made Lucius. Usually happiness means that they were plotting something. He couldn't help but send them warning glares. And too bad for him, the goblin noticed.

As they got back, the goblin handed them something. Lucius couldn't see what it was, but he was worried that it was something with sugar in it. They had a major case of sugar-high with just a small amount of sugar.

They went back to the bookstore and got the books. As Lucius was about to count his blessings, Melinda said "what about our pets?"

He paled, them in a pet store?! The chaos would be catastrophic! "No."

"But Aunt Narcissa said that that was the best part of the whole trip!" Exclaimed Miranda.

"You already got 15 extra books a piece. That should be good enough!" He hissed quietly.

"But... but..." all three girls broke into tears shouting as loud as they could "we want a pet!" "We did what you told us to for the books!" "Can we at least share one pet?"

People all around were staring, sending very angry glares at Lucius. "Fine, just be quiet! I will get you each a pet."

The girls slowly stopped crying and gave him the most pathetic look. "Really? Yay! Thank you Uncle!" They gave him the hug of death.

"Let's go, before I get mauled." He muttered, not quite sure if he meant the spectators or the girls. He should have gone with the spectators.

-----------------------

Another chapter, another time I have to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Now, please, PLEASE review! Tell me what you think, I need somebody other than the voices in my head to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayhem at the Menagerie

The girls were in awe. They had never seen such a place where so much mischief could be made. And Lucius knew he was going to severely regret this.

"Uncle Lucy, can I have a cat?" asked Miranda.

"Ok." Lucius said slowly, not understanding why she would want something so normal.

"Can I have a bird Uncle Lucy?" Came from Meleena.

"Sure!" He was starting to think that today was his lucky day after all.

"Oh oh oh! Can I get a snake? Please?" begged Melinda.

He really couldn't say no to that, after all he was a Slytherin. "Of course, is that what you three really want?"

"Yea" they say in unison.

"Well then, lets get them and be gone." He said cheerfully.

"Wait! We haven't picked out exactly which one we want!" The next thing Lucius knew, feathers, fur, and scales were flying everywhere. He groaned, this was really going to cut in to his dark artifact collection.

When the clouds cleared, he saw them each holding exactly what they told him they wanted. As he looked around he noticed blood on the walls, feathers floating in air, and snake skin hanging from the fan; and that the other animals were injured, like they had been fighting. Oh well, as long as he could get out of here without losing his enchanted mirror, he would count it as a success.

Well, it was almost a success. He only had to sell Draco's future hand mirror to even out the damages.

Anyway, Melinda was holding a baby green snake, Miranda had a black kitten, and Meleena was holding the ugliest baby owl he had ever seen, as if Meleena could read his mind, she glared at him.

"What kind of owl is that?" He asked.

Meleena clutched the thing closer to her. "It isn't an owl!" She snapped. "It is a vulture!"

Lucius clenched his teeth together. "I thought we agreed upon an owl." He said with as much composure as he could muster.

"No, you said I could have a bird! A vulture is a bird, just be glad I didn't want the penguin!" She glared.

Lucius knew what that glare meant, there would be massive punishment and pranking for refusing her. He really wanted to sleep in his own bed at least two nights in a row.

Luckily for him, the shopkeeper didn't charge him too much extra for the chaos and cleaning, saying something on the lines of there must be some faulty locks on the cages. Lucius knew better though, he knew that the three demons over there had something to do with it. He really didn't want to argue the point, why waste more money here, when he knew he would need it elsewhere.

When they got home, Lucius discovered what the goblin at Gringotts had given the girls. It was not just candy, but super-packed, more sugar than could fit in one little cube without magic, candy. It was the Unforgivable of candy. One lick would even send a crippled senior dancing all night, well imagine each of the girls having their own piece. He would never look at Draco the same way again.

Sufficed to say, the day they got on that train could fuel Lucius's patronus for years. The one thing that he didn't count on were the Weasley twins and their imagination.

---------------------------------

Another chapter, another disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither does SerinSykes. We are just having fun and adding insanity that we imagined up. Oh and review, I'm not the one you have to worry about SerinSykes has the evil instruments of torture, one of which is the rubber chicken. Don't ask, the story is too traumatic.


	4. Chapter 4

Collaboration of Chaos

As the girls boarded the train they hoped that Uncle Lucy would enjoy his vacation from them. They smirked to each other, knowing that when winter break came, he would not rest.

They couldn't find an empty cart so they opted to sit with identical twin red-heads.

"Hey can we sit with you two? Everywhere else is too packed for us." Meleena spoke for the group as usual.

"Sure, what do they call you?" One of them asked.

"The terrible trio." Spoke Meleena.

"Or the chaotic triplets." Miranda spouted out.

"My least favorite is those bloody little bastards did it again." Melinda said wistfully

"And our favorite, Demon spawn from the veil." they said in unison.

The twins smiled, "you are troublemakers then?"

"Oh no, we are more than just troublemakers, we are the children of chaos and mayhem, sisters of disaster and destruction, and we live up to every legacy." Miranda explained.

"Sounds like fun, how would you like to be our partners in crime?" The other twin asked.

"We'll consider it, if you prove to be worthy." Melinda spoke this time.

"Us prove to you? How about you prove to us?" they asked disbelievingly.

"A duel, battle, or would you prefer a war?" Meleena compromised.

"Difference please?"

"Duel, quick, one time, to the point." Miranda spoke.

"Battle, longer, less intense, but still effective." Came from Melinda.

"War, a pull-no-punches, anything goes." Meleena said, each girl looked like they were secretly hoping for their own type of competition.

The twins huddled and talked it over. They finally came to a decision. "We have decided on battle. When do we set it for?"

"How much time do you want to prepare for it?"

"Not much. We leave you to set it, but make it as quick as possible."

"How about the first day of classes? Lunch."

"Sounds good to us. May the best team win."

"We intend to." Miranda spoke without thinking, and Meleena jabbed her in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"Be nice, anyway, what are your names?" Meleena asked.

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'm George Weasley."

"Oh, I should have guessed that you were Weasleys, Uncle Lucy talks about your family all the time. I think we will get along quite well. And my name is Meleena."

"Miranda."

"Melinda."

"Who is your uncle?"

"Oh, his actual name is Lucius Malfoy, but Uncle Lucy fits him so much better." Miranda said.

"So you are Malfoys?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"Technically yes, but trust me when I say that it was not our choice. Our mother is a squib, but somehow she managed to get us to Uncle Lucy when we were only three years old."

"He has a squib sister?" George asked.

"Actually twin sister, and yes she is a squib, but we more than make up for that." Meleena smiled maniacally.

"Do you mind us asking about your father?"

"Don't know him, he was just a quick fling that resulted in us, he probably doesn't even know that we exist."

"Sounds sad."

"Not really, we never knew him, so it doesn't really matter."

"What about all the 'pure bloodline' thing that Malfoy is so adamant about? Didn't you pick up any of that?"

"Not really, too snobbish for us, we don't really care."

"That is probably a good thing."

The train started to slow to a stop. "Crap, we have to get in to our robes." Meleena said, realizing that they had passed the whole train ride talking. The twins left the cart while the girls changed, and vice versa.

They had to get on to different boats so during the trip, each team planned their battle tactics.

Finally, it came time for the sorting. None of the girls were paying attention to the other names being called out, until it came time for theirs.

"Malfoy, Meleena." The stiff teacher called.

The hat was silent for a moment, even to Meleena. "Well, you are not the typical Malfoy....hmmm I think that you are going to be..... GRIFFINDOR!" It finally shouted. Not many people clapped, and all the teachers seemed stunned.

"Malfoy, Melinda."

On went the sorting hat, and again, it was silent for a while. "Ahh yes, your sister thinks highly of you, I think that you too would do well in GRIFFINDOR!" She got the same reaction from the others.

"Malfoy, Miranda."

"So you are the last? Hmmmm, quite a bit of spite in you, I'm not sure where you would belong, but you have quite the wish to not to be too far from your sisters, so GRIFFINDOR!"

When she joined her sisters at the Griffindor table she noticed her sisters pointed looks at the staff table. She followed their gaze and saw him. Severus, he was staring at them with wide eyes.

They didn't really pay attention until the Sorting Hat sorted Fred and George into Griffindor. The twins didn't sit with them, but instead were invited to sit with what looked like their brothers.

"So, girls, about the prank?"

"Shhh, the Headmaster is about to speak!" Someone on their right said.

"Students of Hogwarts..."

"... Ahem, Headmaster, I have a few more words to say." Everyone looked incredulously at the Sorting Hat. "In the many, many, many, many years that I have sorted the students of Hogwarts, four students come to mind when I think about pranksters. Well, I now have to say, Headmaster, stock up on your Lemon Drops, Minerva, build up your scotch supply, and Severus, you will need a padded room for yourself. For you see, Chaos Unleashed has come to Hogwarts."

No one spoke, they were all too stunned. The Professors even started to get slightly paler, they had heard of a legend about Chaos Unleashed.

The legend spoke of unspeakable trouble and unending pranks. They had hoped that Chaos Unleashed had come to pass, but unfortunately for Hogwarts, it was not so.

"Alright, now, before you eat, I have as few warnings to issue. First is that the Dark Forest is out of bounds for all students. Second, there is a list of banned items in Filch's office, please check there before you do anything. I think that is all. You may eat." Headmaster Dumbledore finished.

Food appeared in front of the girls, and they dug in, acting like they hadn't eaten a full meal in weeks. Making everyone hate Lucius more than they already did.

Desert appeared, "PUDDING!" all three of the girls squealed loudly. Heads turned to stare at the odd trio.

"What?! We like pudding!" Meleena said.

------------------------------------------

Yay for pudding! Anyway, nothing has changed, we still don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Please review, it is only a button, and it doesn't bite, at least, I don't think so....


	5. Chapter 5

The Pranks Begin

The next day was the first day of classes and the girls had to make sure that everything was perfect for their prank.

"I say breakfast should begin it.'

"But we said lunch."

"Yea, but it will last all day, lunch will be the highlight."

"I think this is going to be too weird."

"Girls! Come on, no one is chickening out now, we each have our parts to do so lets do it after breakfast to satisfy both complaints." Meleena as always was the diplomatic one.

"Yes!" The others said in unison.

The schedules were handed out and the girls were happy to see that they had potions first thing after breakfast, followed by charms, then history of magic. The twins didn't seem so happy, 'kukukukukuku' they all thought, 'this is going to be fun.'

Severus Snape, the potions master, was for the first time ever late for class. The students knew that he was in his office, thanks to the muffled curses coming from the door, finally, he decided to come out. He had a robe that covered him from head to toe.... 'wait... is he wearing makeup underneath a glamor?' All the students thought.

The girls seemed put out until Miranda had an idea, she waved her wand, and a gust of wind came out of no where. It pulled the cloak clear off Snape.

Everyone gasped and some couldn't help but laugh after the shock wore off. Snape was dressed like Tim Curry in the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. He wore a tight black leather corset-vest thing that sparkled along with a pair of leather shorts that showed off _everything. _After a few inches of creamy white thigh the fishnet stockings began, followed by 3 inch platform pumps, also sparkly. A well placed _finite_ revealed a powdered face with gray eyeshadow up to Snape's eyebrows with black on his eyelids, and finished off with a thin line of black around his glossy ruby lips.

Snape was furious, he couldn't teach looking like this! "Class is dismissed for today, but if such a thing ever happens again I _will _teach, like it or not!" Hopefully the horror of such a thing would never make it happen again! "And when I find out who did this, I promise, they will never been seen again!"

With this threat in mind, everyone left the classroom. Fred and George couldn't help but gape at the triplets. They decided that they needed to top that, and fast!

They had Charms next, and it was _dull_. All that that Professor Flitwick did was teach them how to hold their wands. But the girls were still having some fun. The twins were pestering them the whole time. And they refused to answer their questions. In history of magic the girls got a slight reprieve from the twins, when the boys fell asleep.

Lunch finally came, and it was time for a showdown! Everyone had sat down to eat and were discussing the absent professors, when Dumbledore came in dressed up as a.... tomato? The other staff, excluding Snape, came in dressed as other various vegetables. They started to sing.

"If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile, if you like to waltz with potatoes, up and down the produce isle...." The triplets, the twins, and even some muggle born students were dancing and singing along.

After the song was over, the costumes disappeared, there was a flash of light, and the great hall went back to normal. Suddenly music started to play again.

The doors slammed open and in came Snape walking in tune to the rhythm. He was in a black shiny cape that covered him, all you could see was his face, with a fresh tone of makeup on it, and the bottom of his platform pumps. Filch was dressed as Riff-Raff.

At first the song seemed unrecognizable as he sang "How do you do? I see you've met my, faithful, handyman." after a few more lines he strutted down the center of the great hall, and coming to a stop at the base of the teachers table he turned around, threw off his robe, and sang at the top of his lungs "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual Transylvania."

Peeves cried tears of joy at this masterpiece of prank-work.

ANANANANANANANAN

Hey, sorry about the duplicate chapter, anyway, this is the right chapter, again sorry. Anyway, please review, please!!!! I need reviews, I might die!!!!! (Wails and falls on the floor)


	6. Chapter 6

Clown Down

Classes were canceled for the rest of the day due to a grossed out student population, and a rather terrified staff. The girls met with the twins around 4:00

"That was absolutely perfect! I do think that we would work well together." George held out his hand, as if to make a pact.

"No!" Said Miranda.

"Huh? Why?" Said Fred.

"Because, there was not an obvious winner. We have to know who is joining who, so we have to have more battles!" Meleena verbalized what her and her sisters were all thinking.

"Oh, come on! You are just sore that we accomplished the same level of magical skill with two, that you used three!" Said George.

The girls narrowed their eyes. "In the words of one of the greatest pranksters ever, of course you know, this means war." Meleena said in a quiet tone to show how serious she was.

After a brutal staring contest, they parted ways. The girls went to their dormitory to implement their latest idea to send to Malfoy Manner. After all, they couldn't let their beloved Uncle Lucy forget about his favorite nieces.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Back at Malfoy Manner, the Malfoys had become confident in the fact that the triplets couldn't do anything to them while they were at school.

They had decided to start hosting parties again, they needed the money raised to help pay for future damages. Anyway, right in the middle of the party, while everyone was there, an ear splitting shriek. It sounded like three girls screaming for their lives, and it was coming from the dungeon.

Lucius ran to the dungeons and looked around, the screams were coming from there all right, but where? AHA!

Sitting nicely on the dungeon floor was an opened howler, and those hellish triplets had made it scream in their voices!

Lucius growled in frustration and tried to destroy the thing. All attempts failed until he tried a simple vanishing spell, it worked!

Lucius 'ha'd' in triumph, until he went back to the party. All of the guests were somehow shackled to the wall, with Narcissa wearing a dominatrix dungeon mistress outfit. Lucius ran to a mirror and saw his own attire, a white lab coat, goggles, and the worst part was his hair. It looked like it hadn't been washed for days. He paled as he realized something, his hair looked like Severus Snape's!

After he was done screaming like a young school girl, he saw that Draco was dressed in rags, with a large hunch on his back that made him limp, silently whispering "yeth fathher."

Sufficed to say the party was ruined.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next day, the triplets and the twins all awoke early. They needed to prepare for the war today. The twins were a little more conspicuous, with little practice in the art of hiding their works, their mother saw everything anyway.

They went to breakfast, acting like nothing had happened yesterday. The students were looking around with a mix of curiosity and fear. They were all talking about the rumors that had spread since the pranks of yesterday.

Nothing happened until the owls delivered their mail. First, Mileena's vulture flew in before the rest of the owls. Somewhere, there was music playing. The muggle raised children recognized it from their early child-hood as the 'baby bumble bee' song.

After a few rounds of the music, the rest of the owls came in. The twins received something in a blue envelope.

Curious, they forgot all caution and opened it quickly. A loud and short song came out of it. "you have a bom-mb ka-boom!" to the tune of 'shave and a hair cut, two bits.' There was an odd explosion after that. A cloud of blue smoke enveloped the Great Hall, when the professors finally got it cleared, everyone saw what the smoke had done. The twins were dressed as clowns, rainbow jumpsuits, even afro, rainbow,tie-dye hair.

They looked at each other, horrified. Professor McGonagall herded them out, the twins were hysterical.

Melinda looked to her sisters with a guilty expression, "do you think that was too much?" She asked quietly.

"They started a war, they should be prepared for the casualties." Miranda said casualy.

"Yea, but they had no idea what they were getting themselves into, what if we overdid it too early in the game?" Melinda asked, even more worried.

"Don't worry, they will be fine, the charm will remove itself in twelve hours." Meleena said, hoping that Melinda didn't cause a scene. She had never seen her sister break down before, but she also noticed the slightly dreamy look in her eyes when they discussed the twins.

The girls finish their breakfast quickly and scurried off to class.

ANANANANANANANAN

I don't own any of the songs, this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. And as always please review! (Starts to fall on the floor then notices Serin Sykes' glare and stops)


End file.
